Series Of Events
by Rai Uchiha
Summary: Naruto had wondered when he was running around naked, what the hell happened? SasuNaru Abuse, Anal, Angst, D/s, Humil, M/M, SH


Series Of Events

Chapter 1 "Fearsome"

The probably was I was naked and running outside, I had a bed sheet wrapped around myself, it didn't help much with the cold since it is winter time, it was mainly because I was naked and didn't want anymore to see the goods. My feet are frozen to the bone, but I still kept going, it was night time as I looked around to find no people, I was on a big campus and a student as well.

I had an arm around the back of my legs, trying to hold the sheet against myself, I didn't know what happened but I do know who was responsible for all the bad things that had happened to me ever since I first met _him._

To that weirdo hair style, to the look that he gives me, to that selfish smile he wears, all of this points out what is a bastard.

I should start at the beginning, huh.

Well it started last month when a new guy transfer to the university. I had just finished a prank on Kiba...

-

"Naruto why do you kept going this..." Kiba whined as he stared up at a painting of himself with Akamaru's butt hanging out of his pants, the painting looked like Kiba stuffed Akamaru in his pants, the white tail wagged back and forth.

Naruto was bouncing on the bed, he had a grin on his face. "It's perfect! Sai did an awesome job when I asked him to do it..."

Kiba hung his head down, he didn't want to see the painting anymore. "Yea well, you both suck." He looked over at the blond, "why did you do this?"

"I was bored, this is college as I can be a dick, and I had a friend taking art classes. All of these things lead to this." He gesture to the painting by the wall.

Kiba leaned a hand on the wall next to the picture, he tilted his head to the side. "Well it is good, you know what, I'm keeping this..." He grabbed the painting from the wall, "thanks bud." Kiba left through the opened door, he lived right across from Naruto's room.

Naruto sighed as he fell back onto the bed, he had his arms under his head, his blue eyes stared up at the blank white ceiling, suddenly he frown, he sat up. His eyes squinted, "something's wrong..." He said slowly.

-

"And this is the housing building." The guy tried to acted all thankful that the Uchiha family entrusted him with their youngest son. "Where would you like to go next?"

"Get out of my way.." He said very rudely and pushed the guy to the side since he was in front of him. Uchiha Sasuke was kicked out of the last college he attended too, for rude behavior. "I rather look around by myself." He told the guy, wanting him to leave him alone.

Sasuke made his way into the housing building alone, he guess the guy was a coward, he didn't have time for that sorta of people.

-

"Hey Kiba..do you have this feeling of evil coming towards you.." Naruto had got up from his bed and headed to Kiba's room, "great place for the painting." He said as he watched Kiba hang the picture over his computer and onto the wall.

"What are you talking about, you can't feel evil."

Naruto walked over to help him with the over size painting. "Yea huh. My spidy senses are tinging..." He mocked.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "you can feel evil, and you don't have any senses. And you would be a terrible Spider-Man since you won't save anyone." He bit his tongue as he reached a little to high for his height would allow. "There." They stepped back, looking at the picture.

"It's crooked." A voice from behind them said.

The blond was the first to turn to look at the new guy that a pose that just screamed, 'hey I'm here, noticed me right NOW!'

Blue eyes narrowed, "you're crooked!"

A hand was held in front of his face. "No Naruto, he's right." Kiba walked back over to the painting to correct the angle of the frame.

Naruto was fully turned to the blackette. "Do you normally come into people place without asking first."

Sasuke smirked, "where's your room."

"None of your damn business!" He half shouted at the still smirking guy.

"Across the hallway."

He whipped his head around towards the boy. "KIBA! What the hell!"

"That's for the painting." Kiba moved beside the blond, "you have a psycho and I have a new painting, what a great day."

Sasuke smiled and turned away from the couple, he went to the hallway , he disappeared around the corner.

-

And that's why I'm in this mess, so because of him. I had to deal with this awful coldness that I couldn't seem to get away from. But meeting him wasn't the worst part...it was the falling day after that he seemed to be around me all the time, he even broke into my room...

...To Be Continued...

Next Chapter

Chapter 2 "Who Are You And Why Are You On My Bed?

Author's Note- Bads things will happen in this story...the reason why Naruto's running bare naked...


End file.
